Save A Life, Drink My Blood
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Synn was the daughter of the other queen. She can help them but will she? Will they hurt the kind young girl who just doesnt want to hurt anyone. Will they find more in Synn then what they had planned? Synn/Moses slight Synn/Karman Synn's my oc


**Hyena-chan: I dont own any of the Blood + characters just my ocs. the stuff in italics is a flash back. I hope ya enjoy this new oneXD and i hope to get some feed back on it~!!!!  
_____________________________________**

"Be more gentle" her voice held little anger in it despite how much pain and discomfort it maybe to have two bite her neck and suck her blood out. Never would she allow herself to show the pain she felt when they did this. She knew they had to have blood, her blood, to survive. Without it they'd meet the unfortunate demise that much of their friends have faced.

"Sorry" he cried pulling away. He knew he could be forceful but he tried his best not to be with her. "I didn't mean to, really!" she couldn't help but smile at him. Him and Moses always seem to be around her no matter what. Lulu too liked to stay close but at the moment she was missing.

"It's alright Karman just be a bit more gentle," she smiled sweetly at him as he approached her again going back to drinking. Moses at this time stopped to look at this strange girl. How could it be that it was her blood that could save them, wasn't it suppose to be Diva's blood that stopped the Thorn from spreading threw out there bodies? She had explained this to him once.

_"You see just as Diva has twins, and like Saya's and Diva's mother had twins. Their mother too had a sister and that is how I am here. My blood is equal to Diva's just as my sisters blood would be the same with Saya. But unlike Diva I don't wish to hurt other's. We're equal in blood but opposites of the heart." she started to laugh lightly. Her voice was so soft on his pointed ears it sounded like a whisper. They all sat around one another in a cozy little apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary, a couch in the living room with a oak coffee table, a recliner to the right of that, made of leather, a fireplace in the middle of the room, various shelves and decorations and photos. A normal human house, though she wasn't human at all. "In fact I can barely deal with having to take a humans life just so I can live, but I know I must." The three sat around her not sure of what to make of this. Lulu sat next to the strange girl, Karman stood near the window glaring out it bitterly, and then Moses, himself, sitting in the leather reclining chair listening eagerly to what she was saying. If what she was saying true then they could live normally. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Synn and you all are?"_

_"I'm Lulu!" the little perky girl said happily, "and he's Moses, and he's Karman!" she pointed to each. Synn took notice to each appearances. Lulu appeared to be around 11 years of age with her strangely colored hair and her sunken eyes, she didn't look like a human much, but her personality was as innocent as could be. Then there was Moses he appeared to be in his late teens with his black hair that one side fell loosely over his emerald colored eyes, a enchanting look. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Then lastly was Karman who appeared a few years older then Moses, his brown hair matched his cold golden colored eyes hidden behind his glasses. His refusal to sit near her showed he was rather distant and cold, but that s to be expected after all they've been throw. There appearances really weren't much different from her own, just with there pointed ears._

_"It's very nice to meet you Lulu" Synn said smiling sweetly as she tied back her long black hair. "Would you three like to stay? It is getting pretty late and I know the sun will but up soon." Moses glanced over to Karman who seemed to be thinking it over. "Don't worry I don't bite." she giggled standing up. "Lulu you can sleep with me in my room and Moses you and Karman can take the guest rooms. Don't worry I don't have windows in my house." Lulu jumped up out of her seat smiling hugely as she tugged on Karman's sleeve of his cloak._

_"Please Karman, please" she bagged. With a heavy sigh he nodded looking over at Synn frowning. "Yay!" she jumped away from him going to "Synn Can we stay up and talk? Can we play games? I've never really had a friend outside from the Schiff" Synn smiled kneeling down to her level, patting her head._

_"What ever you want to do young one" Synn took Lulu's hand leading her back towards her room but was stopped by a large Yuri pressed against her throat. She side glanced the source, Karman standing with a frown._

_"Where do you think your taking her?" he growled bitterly, but the Yuri was soon pushed away from her by Moses who glared at Karman._

_"Karman, there's no need for that" Moses finally spoke for the first time. Synn memorized his voice, replaying what he said over and over. The way he spoke was like music to her sensitive ears._

_"I'm taking her to go get changed into something to sleep in" she found herself tapping her chin looking the two males up and down "Though I don't know what I can give you both other then some pajama bottoms."_

_"That will be just fine" Moses said smiling slightly before pulling Karman away from her completely going back to sit in the chair he was in. Karman glared once more before sitting down on the couch. Synn plastered a small smile on her face, it was gonna be a long troublesome journey to get him to come around. She brought Lulu into her room and began rummaging throw her drawers finding what she had been searching for, a small night gown she had kept for many years. She smiled sweetly handing it to Lulu who ran into her bathroom to change, meanwhile Synn changed into her normal night gown, a black lacey short one with noodle straps before she brought the two males out theirs. They both stared at her for several moments before they went back to normal. Moses kindly took his while Karman snatched his out of her hands._

_"This way to your rooms" both fallowed after her as she led them down the hall she had brought Lulu down moments before. "If you need anything just help yourselves or feel free to come wake me, if I'm not already up." she opened two doors straight across from one another. "Make yourselves at home."_

_"Synn!" Lulu shouted from her room in a second both Karman and Moses burst into the room to see what had made there little friend shout but find her jumping on the bed. They both breathed a sigh of relief seeing her un harmed. Synn came in smiling all the while before taking Lulu's hand and setting her down._

_"Haven't you heard what happens when little monkeys jump on beds" her voice was more playful then anything. Lulu shook her head no vigorously smiling huge. "Its actually a song it goes something like, ten little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and broke his head, momma called the doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed. Nine little monkeys jumping on the bed one fell off and broke his head momma called the doctor, doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed. And it goes on like that till there are no more."_

_"That's terrible" she cried stepping away from the bed. Synn smiled sweetly down at her patting her head._

_"It's only a little song, your not suppose to jump on beds is my point." she nodded once before going over to Karman and Moses hugging each as they kneeled down to her. Synn couldn't help but smile at this, they were like a real family._

_"Night guys" she said before pushing them out the door. Synn made her way over to her bed sitting down, the one hundred count Egyptian cotton felt nice against her skin. "What can we do first?" Synn smiled thinking about it._

_"Why don't you tell me about you guys. I only know what Saya has told me which wasn't much." Lulu smiled big jumping onto the bed next to her as she went into detail of what had happened to them till now and about the other shift members who had perished. Synn couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what had happened to them, if only she would have finished off her sister sooner then she could have found these creatures a lot sooner._

_Lulu soon found herself a comfortable place and fell asleep instantly. Synn couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sweet sleeping child next to her._

_"Poor kid" she murmured before getting up, tip toeing to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Hmm what we got to munch on?" she whispered rummaging threw her fridge._

_A hand shot out at her from the shadow resting on her shoulder. She bite her lip twirling around ready to kill what it was that dare sneak up on her but find it was just Moses. She grasp at the heart, calming it down._

_"You scared the crap out of me!" she said calmly catching her breathe, her heart felt like it was in her throat. He smiled weakly pulling his hand away, taking a step back._

_"Sorry" his voice sounding a little hurt. Synn couldn't help but smile at him as her heart settled down. She noticed that he was wearing the bottoms she had given him, and only that. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't look at him again, she kept her gaze away from him._

_"Are you hungry?" she asked going back to the refrigerator to get some food. She had plenty of food from veggies to fruits to meat to the occasional cookie._

_"No. I heard someone up so I came to investigate" she smiled big nodding grabbing out some meat and mayo for a sandwich. "I'll leave you alone" he went to leave but Synn found her hand grabbing out to him before she had even realized it. He stopped mid step, turned and looked at her confused._

_"No" she murmured keeping her gaze low "Stay" he seemed to think about it for a moment wondering why she wanted him to stay so badly "I don't like being alone.." barely above a whisper, hardly audio able to the normal ear, but he heard. He simply nodded, taking a seat in a chair waiting for her to finish making her sandwich. Once she finished she placed a plate in front of him with one before she flipped on the light switch sitting down across from him. It took all her strength not to look at his chest. She really hadn't seen any ones like this before, not even her own cheviler, who were all killed in the fight against her sister. She fought the noticeable blush across her face as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Her eyes drifted up to his, he staring at her. "Eat, I swear I didn't poison it." she cracked a crooked smile winking. He stared down at the sandwich before deciding to humor her. They ate in silence for a half the meal, till Synn couldn't take it anymore. "Lulu told me quite a bit about you all." he stopped eating his sandwich staying silent. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I know you guys need my blood." his eyes slowly made there way up to her smiling face. She picked up a knife that was lying on the table cutting her palm._

_It took all of Moses's strength not to attack her. Her blood smelt intoxicating to him, different from any others he had ever smelt. He couldn't take his eyes off her hand. All she did was smile, moving her hand towards him. He shifted his gaze, turning his head away. Her blood dripped onto the table in little trickles. She stopped her hand mid way holding it there. His eyes slowly moved back to hers, then her hand._

_"It's alright really" she faintly said, pulling her hand back, his head instantly turned back round. She cracked a smirk before grabbing a cup, letting her blood drip into it. "I'm gonna head to bed, don't stay up to late." she grabbed the rest of her sandwich and headed back to her room, leaving him sitting there with the cup of blood. Wither he drank it or not he d eventually have to if he wished to live. She knew it, he knew it, it was just a matter of time._

_She entered her room seeing Lulu still sleeping peacefully. Synn found herself smiling as she made her way over to the bed and resting, but when hours passed she found herself laying awake._

_"Maybe a glass of warm milk will put me out" she thought out loud, before getting up once again to get some milk. Placing the milk into the microwave and took note to the glass on the table. It was empty. "So he did drink it then." she grabbed the milk, dinking it all in a matter of seconds. Feeling the effects almost immediately she headed back to her room. She stopped mid way down the hall, something wasn't right. Why was Karman s bedroom door open? Had he gotten up? With out second thinking it she headed into his room finding it empty. "Where could he have gone?"_

_She was slammed into the wall next to the door. A short small gasp escaped her lips as her spin hit the wall harder then she would have liked. No sooner had the gasp left her she had found the source of the sudden force, and the missing Karman. He stood in front of her, smirking insanely. Her dark eyes darted back and forth but found he had her pinned there._

_"Karman?" she question wither this was him or not, he was acting different. A sharp pain shot up threw her body has he bit down on her neck, another short gasp escaped her lips. "Karman, stop, your taking to much" she was beginning to get light headed. And just like how the pain came it was taken away just as quickly. Synn fell to her knees holding the spot he had bitten, staring wide eyed up at him, who had trickles of blood down his lips, and Moses who was holding him back._

_"Karman!" Moses shouted trying to get threw to his friend. Karman finally stopped fighting Moses staring at Synn shocked. Moses released him going over to Synn, crouching down in front of her. "Are you alright?" She quickly snapped back to normal nodding slowly. The blood had finally stopped bleeding and she was able to stand again, with Moses s help._

_"I-I-I couldn't-" Karman tried to explain his actions, his head resting in his hand. Synn couldn't help but smile playfully at him. He seemed like a child, totally out of character for him._

_"It's fine" she spoke sweetly walking towards him, Moses close behind her. She placed a hand on Karman's should. He pulled away unsure of what was happening. "It's okay, I'm fine. Just next time maybe could you not attack me like that" she gave him a wink "I bruise rather easily." He didn't know how to respond to that, which made him even more confused. "Thank you" she said turning to Moses still holding the same smile. "I didn't wanna have to hurt him, ya know?" for the first time since the three had gotten there, Moses smiled, though small._


End file.
